special_afandomcom-20200213-history
Pride-Pro-Wrestling
Pride-Pro-Wrestling is the second episode of the anime, Special A. Plot Another person who despises the SA, the Student Council president himself! What is he planning to do? A good-for-nothing president, who can do anything to be more popular than the SA, organizes a pro-wrestling match. While Hikari seems to be somewhat impressed by him, this is something that is pissing off Kei. The Episode also reveals some of Kei's inner feelings for Hikari. He worries about her and can do anything to protect her. Summary Once again, all the members of the SA have received the same ranks. Kei teases Hikari as usual by calling her "Miss Rank two". The SA then gather in the Green House for tea, but Hikari is studying hard. She and Kei start bickering about who can read more books while performing awkward tasks. They come at a stop after the arrival of the Student Council President, who recently got discharged from the hospital. He tells the SA that they are too full of themselves and he does not likes the fact that they are always the center of attention. He presents a written challenge to them. Hikari seems to impressed by his courage and hard working nature and praises him, something that creates a dark aura around Kei. He angrily accepts the challenge. The contest turns out to be a pro-wrestling match between the SA and the Fankyu brothers, which makes Hikari quite excited. She, along with Kei, decides to participate. While training, they almost wreck the entire gym. Hikari proposes another challenge to Kei for the upcoming match. The one executing the most attacks will win and the winner can make the looser do one thing for him/her. When they resume their training, the Student council, president is shown to be spying on them. He is somewhat scared to see their skill and decides to switch to underhanded methods. While returning, Hikari has a near miss from a pot that fell from the roof. Something similar happens on the stairs when she almost slips due to some spilled oil and is attacked by some bamboo sticks. She realizes that some strange things have been happening lately. Somewhere else, Kei too was attacked by a group of people and found out that they were also aiming for Hikai. He rushes to her aid and finds her in the gym. He tells Hikari that he would like her to switch places with either Ryū or Tadashi, adding that she might be a burden for him. Hikari is later seen practicing martial arts, while wondering why Kei called her a burden. She thinks that its the same as saying that she will never be able to beat him. She walks into Kei and insists that she will definitely participate. On the day of the match, Hikari and Kei are seen waiting in the sitting room. Someone arrives with a bouquet and claims that its a delivery from the student council. It turns out that it was actually a trap, and the two of them are handcuffed. Because of the handcuffs, they face some trouble in fighting during the match. Kei tries to protect Hikari, but realizes that it cant continue for much longer. He sends Hikari out of the ring and starts enduring the attacks himself. Hikari becomes even more frustrated when Kakei calls her a burden. This angers Kei and he states that Hikari is an incredible person who cannot be defeated by anyone, except him. He breaks the handcuffs and the two of them easily defeat the Fankyu brothers with their special moves. After the match, Hikari tells Kei that he must make sure to stay number one until the day she beats him, which makes him smile. Kakei is seen sneaking out, but Hikari spots him and advices that he personally challenges them next time, which brings a blush on his face. He does state that he wont lose next time. Later, Kei tells Hikari the result of challenge she mentioned earlier, stating that the number of moves executed were 16-15 and he won. Category:Episodes